


Livin' just like a rockstar

by fazcinatingreads



Category: AFL - Fandom, collingwood - Fandom, football club, footballer - Fandom, hero - Fandom, locker room chat - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: New recruit Lochie O'Brien rocks up at his new club preaching the tutorings of his old mentor Alex Fasolo





	Livin' just like a rockstar

"I've had a framed photo of you hanging in my bedroom since I was 10," Lochie O'Brien said, shutting his locker and turning to fully face his locker buddy.

  
Scott Pendlebury sighed. "Look, if you're going to have beamsy's old locker, just... don't talk so much," Scott said, wearily.

"Okay," Lochie said, uncertainly. "Faz taught me to keep talking all the time."

Scott stared at the new kid, eyebrows raised. "You're taking advice from Faz?" Scott asked, incredulous. He blew out a breath. Shook his head once. Twice. Took a deep breath. 

  
"Is there something wrong about that?" Lochie asked, confused. 

  
Lochie opened his locker door, and pointed to a sign saying WWAFD. "What Would Alex Fasolo Do," Lochie said, beaming proudly.

Scott shook his head again, dumbfounded. "You're kidding," he deadpanned.

  
"And look," Lochie said, pointing to all the photos tacked to the inside of the locker, "I've put up all the photos that me and Faz took together while he was at Carlton. We had so much fun."

  
"This is seriously a joke," Scott said.

  
"Of course not," Lochie said, "He's kind of my hero." He retrieved two books out of the locker and showed them proudly to Scott. "I found an unauthorised biography of him in some quaint bookstore. And here's the book he released himself."

  
Scott took both books, reading _"Alex Fasolo: the Untold Story"_ on one of them, and _"144 Rules For Being An AFL Footballer"_ on the other.

  
"He wrote and illustrated that one himself," Lochie said proudly as Scott flipped through the rules book.

  
"How many people know about this?" Scott asked, bewildered, still flicking through.

  
"Well, it's a number one bestseller," Lochie said with a shrug, "Sold out on the first day. They had to reprint more in a hurry."

  
"You're joking," Scott said.

"No," Lochie replied, "Is something wrong?"

  
"Well, of course something's wrong!" Scott said, waving his arms in the air, gesturing with the books. "He can't be sharing his idiotic philosophies with everyone. I have to tell Bucks."

And with that, Scott raced out of the room, taking the books with him.

  
"Wait..." Lochie yelled, still confused but also concerned about his precious copies of his hero's books, "Just... bring them back! Don't dog-ear them!" 


End file.
